Your Tears Make Me Hurt
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Bersabar adalah cara Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.


_**Your Tears Make Me Hurt**_

Oleh **Cui'Pz Cherry**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon and other.**

**Warning: GS, gender switch! **

**Sekali lagi ini Gender Switch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lebih dari setengah jam Lee Sungmin berdiam diri di meja makan yang sudah terlihat penuh. Dagunya bertumpu pada sebesang tangan yang telah letih. Matanya memberat dengan bayang lingkar hitam di sekitarnya, serta bibir yang beberapa kali menguap hambar. Yeoja cantik itu melirik jam dinding, lewat dari jam makan malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Selintas pertanyaan sederhana muncul di benak Sungmin, kemana dia? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar jika akan pulang terlambat?

Ragu ia mempermainkan ponsel di genggamannya, tanpa niat menekan tombol cepat dan menghubungi seseorang yang ada di urutan nomor satu di kontaknya. Memeriksa inbox, dan nyatanya tak satu pun SMS dari Kyuhyun yang ia terima. Cukup lama ia hanya berdiam diri dengan mata yang nyaris tak berkedip mengamati ponsel yang ia geletakkan di samping piring yang masih terbalik. Desah nafasnya tertahan, Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, pada akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat dan nada tunggu terdengar hingga beberara kali, namun... tidak diangkat! Sungmin menghempaskan nafas kecewa, namun ia mencobanya lagi. Lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya terdengar sapaan hallo di ujung sana.

"Kau di mana?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat marah meski Kyuhyun terlambat pulang. Ia tak akan mengomel meski Kyuhyun tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Mendengar Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya saja membuat Sungmin lega, ia sempat khawatir ada sesuatu yang menimpa Kyuhyun hingga tidak bisa menerima panggilan darinya tadi.

"Aku? Ada di..." menggantung, seseorang di seberang sana memutar bola matanya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sungmin mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar bingung. Ia terlalu baik mengenal Kyuhyun, ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"...Masih di kantor." Dan jawaban itu begitu saja terlontar.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari Kyuhyun mulai berdusta. Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang begitu saja percaya saat pasangan bicara bahwa ia masih di kantor sementara dentum suara musik yang mengalun itu terdengar terlampau jelas. Sangat jelas hingga Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun tengah berada di club malam.

"Kau lembur ya?" Sungmin kembali melontar tanya, dengan mata yang sudah terbandul bulir airmata. Ia mencoba tidak bertanya, kenapa Kyuhyun berbohong? Tidak. Ia takut Kyuhyunnya marah dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Seperti Appa dan Ummanya.

"Eng, begitulah." Deru suara musik di seberang sana mulai terdengar samar, Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun sengaja mencari tempat sepi.

"Kalau begitu..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak tahu harus mengucap apa. Batinnya terluka, namun sayangnya ia tak berdaya. Sungmin tak kuasa melampiaskan rasa marahnya, itu hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun muak dan akhirnya membuangnya. Tidak. Sungmin tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia tak punya siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tumpuan hidupnya. Jantung dan organ penting dalam pergerakan roda hidupnya. "—Semangat ya..." dan saat itu juga Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di meja. Ia mengangkat wajanya, lebih tinggi. Lebih tinggi lagi dan akhirnya menatap bola lampu yang menyala temaram. Hanya berniat menghadang airmata yang sejak tadi berupaya mengalir di pelupuknya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku...?" Sungmin bertanya. Entah pada siapa. Gurat wajahnya mencerminkan kegelisahan. Ia kecewa, tapi tak tahu harus kecewa pada siapa. Kyuhyun? Tidak, Sungmin tidak pernah merasa Kyuhyun pantas dipersalahkan. Jika ada orang yang pantas disalahkan, mungkin ialah orangnya. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu membosankan hingga Kyuhyun mencari hiburan yang lebih 'menarik' di luar sana.

"Mian..." Pada akhirnya tameng di matanya gugur juga. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya telah basah. Ia menyeka air matanya sejenak, lantas mengamati meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan menu favorit Kyuhyun. Lebih dari tiga jam Sungmin berkutat di dapur tadi, dan lebih dari sebulan ia menyiapkan satu kejutan istimewa di hari ulang tahun lelaki yang amat dicintainya. Tapi, sepertinya malam ini Sungmin harus rela mencicipi hidangan seorang diri. Meski pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Tidak dengan guncangan hebat di dadanya. Tidak jika perutnya mendadak kenyang setelah mengakhiri percakapan singkat di telepon tadi. Ia mengamati sajian di meja yang tak lagi mengepulkan uap panas, tanpa minat menyentuhnya meski ia sama sekali belum mengganjal perutnya sejak tadi, tapi nyatanya ia justru tertidur disela isak tanpa suara itu.

###

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Heechul mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sempat oleng hingga mendarat di tubuhnya. "Kau mabuk. Jangan dekat-dekat. Harusnya kau tidak boleh minum lagi, bodoh."

"Aku tidak mabuk, nona." Kyuhyun tertawa. Heechul menatapnya dengan cibir, "tapi kau sudah teler."

"Tidak. Aku masih sepenuhnya sadar, hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Heechul meraih lengan Kyuhyun, "sebelum kau benar-benar pingsan. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus menggendongmu."

"Lepaskan." Menghempaskan jemari gadis yang melingkar di lengannya, Kyuhyun justru balik menggenggam lengan Heechul dan bergumam, "kau... mau membantuku, kan?"

Heechul berdecak, "kau gila. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bodoh."

"Kau harus mau."

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak akan." Tegas, Ia menghempaskan jemari Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajah. "Lagi pula, harusnya Sungmin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ayolah. Kau mau, kan?" tak menjawab, Kyuhyun justru mencengkeram bahu Heechul hingga yang bersangkutan meringis.

"Tidak. Jangan paksa aku." Ia menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Membiarkan pemuda mabuk itu merosot jatuh ke lantai. Heechul membiarkan Kyuhyun sempoyongan untuk berusaha bangkit dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau... he'" Kyuhyun cegukan. "Masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Jantung Heechul serasa hampir meledak. Ia memalingkan mukanya, hanya agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat reaksi seperti apa yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kim Heechul..."

"Kyunnie... tutup mulutmu." Heechul sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia meraih gelas _wine_ di hadapannya dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"Lakukan..." pinta Kyuhyun. Heechul terpaksa menoleh menyadari tubuhnya yang lebih kecil sudah tertarik oleh Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Aku..." Bergetar, Heechul merasa seluruh persendiannya mulai melumpuh. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. "...tidak bisa..."

"Kau pasti bisa!" Nada suaranya meninggi. Heechul memejamkan matanya. Tak kuasa.

"Tolong, lakukan. Demi aku..."

Dan tangis Heechul mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Pada akhirnya Heechul yang kalah dan hanya mampu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Menumpahkan tangisnya hingga baju Kyuhyun basah.

"Jangan menangis, orang-orang pasti akan salah paham dan mengira aku yang paling bertanggung jawab atas tangismu," Kyuhyun berusaha melontar canda, sementara jemari kanannya sibuk menepuk puncak kepala mantan pacarnya semasa SMA itu.

"Kau memeng yang paling bertanggung jawab, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya ketika tangis Heechul makin menjadi, dan ketika gadis itu makin merapatkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun meremas kepala Heechul dengan lembut, membiarkannya menagis sepuasnya, karena setelah ini gadis itu tak boleh menangis lagi.

"Berajanjilah tidak akan ada tangis setelah ini, ya cengeng?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cengeng?" Heechul mengangkat wajahnya, meninju perut Kyuhyun hingga ringis kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak menangis. Tadi cuma... kelilipan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "sepertinya tadi itu kelilipan asbak." Dan tinju kedua mendarat sekali lagi di perut Kyuhyun.

###

Kyuhyun memang tak pulang semalaman. Sungmin mencoba mengerti, ia tak akan menelpon lagi untuk sekadar bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pulang. Ia sibak segala pikiran buruk demi menjaga hubungan. Seberapa besar kecurigaan yang selalu membuat tidurnya tak tenang. Bukankan rasa jenuh itu sudah mejadi hal wajar dalam suatu hubungan? Jika sudah melewati itu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, tentu saja.

Tapi sayang, kenyataan itu kadang bisa jadi lebih pahit dari yang dibayangkan. Ketika siang di tempat kerjanya, ia hanya menyerah ketika beberapa orang teman menggeret dan mendudukkannya di bangku kafe. Saat itu celoteh panjang yang sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar akhirnya terlontar. Sungmin hanya bisa membekap mulut ketika beberapa kesaksian teman kerjanya, yang konon melihat Kyuhyun bersama wanita lain. Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi tiap elakan yang ia lontarkan, pasti ada sanggahan dari beberapa orang teman yang lain yang membuatnya harus percaya pada fakta.

"A-apa?" Lee Sungmin tak tahu apa yang ia dengar ini benar atau tidak. Ia juga tak tahu, siapa yang harus ia percaya. Kyuhyun atau mulut-mulut temannya yang memberi keterangan.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya sendiri semalam," Ryeowook berkata mantap. Sungmin tahu, Ryeowook tak pernah berbohong, tapi kali ini Sungmin sungguh berharap bahwa pemuda itu tidak serius dengan kata-katanya, karena kenyataan itu hanya akan membuatnya dadanya menyesak, maka dari itu ia memilih menolak untuk percaya. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendengar hal buruk itu.

"Heechul dipeluknya erat..." Kang In menambahi.

"Dan, sepertinya mereka—hey kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ia lihat Sungmin sudah berlalu dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Lee Sungmin hanya ingin menghindar, tapi Ryeowook justru terus mengejar.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Ryeowook menggiring langkahnya dengan cepat, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. "Buka matamu. Kyuhyun itu bukan lelaki baik-baik, aku lebih suka kau bersama Siwon, kau tahu sendiri dia mencintaimu sejak dulu da—"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan mata kecewa. "Aku tidak suka kau menjelek-jelekkan Kyuhyun. Dia suamiku." Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya, meski tak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, namun kali ini Ryeowook cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengekor lagi. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sungmin tahu dengan sendirinya.

Rasanya Lee Sungmin tak mampu lagi mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaan hatinya saat ini. ia hancur, ya mungkin lebih dari itu. inikah jawaban kenapa Kyuhyun jadi jarang pulang? Ini alasan kenapa lelaki itu jarang membalas SMS atau menjawab tetephon darinya? Langkahnya gontai menyusuri jalan penuh kerikil di tepi sungai. Sungmin tak peduli lagi banyaknya mata yang memandangnya penasaran. Mungkin terlampau aneh jika seorang yang masih mengenakan seragam maid toko kue justru berkeliaran jauh dari tempat kerja. Dengan celemek di tubuh dan sapu tangan yang masih terpasang menyerupai bando di kepalanya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingin menangis saat ini, tapi matanya penghianat, ia justru tak bisa berhenti mengalirkan airmatanya.

Sungmin tak tahu, kenapa dalam kondisi seperti ini, langkahnya justru menggiringnya menuju rumah. Rumah yang justru mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang mengguratkan luka menganga di hatinya.

Rumah yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun hampir dua tahun, sejak Kyuhyun melamarnya dulu.

Sungmin melihat pintu tak terkunci ketika sampai di rumah. Sekaan terakhir ia lakukan sebelum masuk dan menemui Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sofa dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dingin. Tanpa intonasi tanya dan yang paling membuat Sungmin merasa sesak di dada adalah ketika menyadari tak ada kehangatan lagi dari kata dan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga. Tumben sekali sudah pulang." Sungmin ingin tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi sayangnya ia tak punya energi lagi untuk berbohong. Ia memilih duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun meski tidak terlalu dekat. Jeda beberapa saat. Situasi seperti ini tak pernah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Mecolek jahil atau langsung 'menyerang' Sungmin yang berada di posisi kurang siaga. Tapi kini, kondisinya telah berbeda. Kyuhyun sudah berubah, ia bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi.

"Kita... harus bicara." Tercetus satu kalimat yang membuat Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk. Namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk, menunggu Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia jelaskan.

"...Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf..." jeda sejenak. Kyuhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya ketika pening memberatkan kepalanya. "...sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu kecewa, atau sakit hati tapi..."

"Kyuhyun... bantu aku mengeringkan ram—"

Terhenti. Suara perempuan yang samar terdengar dari dalam dan akhirnya sosok itu keluar dari kamar membuat Sungmin nyaris kehilangan detak jantung. Perih memporak porandakan hatinya, mengoyaknya hingga lumat. Matanya nanar menatap Kyuhyun memohon penjelasan, namun yang bersangkutan hanya menundukan kepala penuh sesal. Sungmin beralih menatap gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar –kamar yang seharusnya hanya miliknya dan Kyuhyun—. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, sebuah kenyataan yang hanya bisa ia tanggapi dengan meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa nyeri.

"Jadi... kau mencintainya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengar suara beramarah, meski ia jelas tahu perasaan Sungmin terbakar saat ini.

"Ya." Hanya itu. Tak lebih. Dan itu saja cukup jelas bagi Sungmin untuk mengakhiri semua ini. dengan sepasang tangannya yang mengepal, setengah mati ia tahan getar tubuhnya. Demi apapun ia tahan tangis frustasinya selama masih ada Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin mengangguk berlagak tegar, berakting sabar. Meski munafik, ia tak rela kalau sampai gadis asing itu sampai melihat airmatanya yang tumpah hanya karena ia merebut pasangannya yang pengkhianat.

"Kalau begitu, segera urus surat perceraian kita." Sungmin beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Kyuhyun menatap punggung bergetar itu dengan mata buram, dengan menahan tangis ia bergumam, "maaf... ini yang terbaik."

###

Banyak alasan bagi Siwon untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Namun, sejak tigapuluh menit lalu, bungkam yang ia lakukan. Ia membiarkan Sungmin menangis tanpa henti sejak sampai di apartement-nya beberapa saat lalu. Siwon hanya mampu diam meski bahu Sungmin terguncang, tak peduli betapa ingin ia mendekapnya dan membiarkannya menangis dalam rengkuhnya. Tidak. Siwon cukup tahu diri dan sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Entah mengapa, Siwon sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya, apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti ini?

"Dia... menghianatiku." Suara Sungmin tiba-tiba terdengar di sela isak. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh cepat pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk menyeka airmatanya. Demi apapun, keinginannya sesaat mendengar pengakuan Sungmin barusan membuatnya bernafsu menghantam wajah seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, terlalu bodoh jika ia meninggalkan Sungmi sendiri demi tindakan yang begitu konyol. Perlahan jemarinya membelai rambut Sungmin. Siwon berusaha menyamarkan geramnya demi yeoja di sampingnya. Kali ini, tak ada lagi alasan untuk tidak meminjamkan bahunya, Siwon dengan sigap meraih tubuh Sungmin dan merengkuhnya dalam dalam diam. Sungguh, bukan berarti Siwon senang atas apa yang Sungmin alami, tapi jujur saja Siwon lega jika kini akhirnya ada kesempatan menjaga Sungmin sepenuhnya.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu ada untukmu..."

###

Kim Heechul tak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada persendiannya hingga rasanya tak sanggup menahan beban tubuh dan akhirnya membuatnya jatuh merosot di lantai marmer. Bukan. Bukan berarti ada empaty pada Sungmin yang tadi keluar rumah dengan mata berkaca. Justru ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu piawai memanipulasi keadaan yang membuatnya merasa ada sayatan dalam di hatinya.

"Kau berhasil," seru Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Heechul. Gadis itu mengankat wajahnya, "aku aktris yang hebat." Menyeringai, tapi tetap saja tak kuasa mengemas getar nada suaranya dengan sempurna.

"Ya... Ya...! jangan lagi!" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata yang sudah berbayang itu dengan desah lelah. "Kau sudah janji, tangis yang kemarin itu adalah yang terakhir."  
Heechul bangkit, berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Siapa yang menangis?" Ia menyeka air matanya yang nyaris lolos dari pelupuk dengan ibu jari. "Maaf saja ya, aku tidak akan lagi menangis gara-gara lelaki brengsek sepertimu."

"Aku tersanjung sekali, nona..." Kyuhyun tergelak, tawar.

Heechul melangkah, mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Heechul terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba mencari tahu sendiri, bukankah ia begitu mengenal Kyuhyun? "Padahal hasilnya sama saja. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya membuat Sungmin terluka."

"Aku tahu." Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, ia membayangkan seperti apa wajah Sungmin saat ini. sembab kah? Atau lingkar hitam di bawah matanya sangat kentara? Kyuhyun tak mampu membayangkannya. "Tapi setidaknya, jika ia mengetahui suaminya tak lebih dari seorang penghianat, tak lama lagi Sungmin pasti akan segera mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik dariku. Dia tidak akan kesepian lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "lain jadinya jika Sungmin tahu aku mati setelah kalah dari Leukimia."

Heechul membekap bibirnya. Menatap miris pada lelaki yang pernah jadi bagian hidupnya. Bagaimana luka ia rasakan ketika melihat mata kosong Kyunyun yang entah tertuju pada apa. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan masa-masa hidupnya bersama Sungmin. Ia tak ingin Sungmin menyaksikan bagaimana rambutnya mulai rontok akibat kemoterapi. Kyuhyun tak mau mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungmin pasti menangis jika tahu sosoknya makin kurus dan memucat. Dan yang paling ia takutkan adalah, jika Sungmin sampai putus asa dan berjanji akan menyusul setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Tidak. Kyuhyun tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Masa depannya masih panjang, banyak yang mencintainya dan ia berhak bahagia meski bersama orang lain.

_*****FIN*****_


End file.
